Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle upper back panel structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-111308 describes an upper back panel (rear parcel shelf) structure. Specifically, an upper back panel that is installed to a rear section of a vehicle, partitions between a vehicle compartment and a luggage compartment. The upper back panel includes: a horizontal wall section disposed substantially horizontally; a speaker attachment hole for attaching a speaker; an anchor member disposed in front of the speaker attachment hole and for anchoring an anchor member of a child seat, and a patch provided at peripheral edges of the speaker attachment opening. A bead extending along the vehicle width direction at a position near the anchor member is formed to the patch. In general, when tension load toward the vehicle front-rear direction front side is applied through the anchor member, high stress is imparted in a localized manner to the peripheral edge of the speaker attachment opening, particularly at portions on both vehicle width direction sides. In this structure, the front bead formed to the patch disperses the tension load, thus avoiding a concentration of stress at the peripheral edge of the speaker attachment opening.
When the upper back panel vibrates in the vehicle up-down direction due to, for example, input from the road surface when the vehicle is travelling, a drop in the NV (Noise and Vibration) performance (vibration and vibration noise suppression performance) may occur. Accordingly, in order to suppress vibration of the upper back panel in the vehicle up-down direction, it is necessary to dispose a structure that increases the rigidity of the upper back panel at an optimal position. However, in the configuration described in JP-A No. 2012-111308, since front-rear direction beads that increase the rigidity of the upper back panel and that extend along the vehicle front-rear direction in shapes protruding toward the vehicle upper side, are formed adjacent on both sides of the anchor member attached at the vehicle width direction center, vibration of the upper back panel may not be suitably suppressed.